Una mañana cotidiana
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: UA una mañana normal en la vida de Soul, algo que no cambiaria por nada en el mundo SoulxTsubaki ADVERTIDOS


_**Una mañana cotidiana.**_

_**One-shot**_

_**Por **_

_**Evan de la rosa**_

_**SOUL POV**_

Me levanto lentamente de la cama abriendo lentamente mis ojos exponiéndolos a la luz del sol mientras que estiro mis manos estirándolas al cielo mientras bostezo, ya terminado, volteo lentamente mi mirada hacia mi teléfono celular, el cual yace cargándose en un buro a lado de la cama y observo la hora.

DIABLOS DE NUEVO ME QUEDE DORMIDO. – Grite mientras el sueño que me restaba desaparecía de golpe y me levantaba de la cama para poder hacer mis actividades de golpe.

Así amigos, inicia un día en mi vida.

Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans tengo 17 años y voy en primer semestre de preparatoria en la escuela Shibusen ubicada en Death City, Japón, muy buena escuela pero nuestros profesores si que están chiflados, el director oculta su rostro detrás de una mascara con forma de calavera y usa guantes del tamaño del mundo, además que nuestro profesor de ciencias, Stein, siempre buscaba una escusa para disecar a cualquier ser vivo en sus clases, y con eso me refiero a los alumnos.

Bueno continúo.

Me desvisto rápidamente y me meto en el baño para darme una ducha.

Me lleva la… ¡Esta fría! – Grite mientras aquellas gotas se impactaban contra mi cuerpo - ¡Se me olvido prender el boiler con un demonio!

Aun con agua fría me doy aquella ducha y salgo del baño para vestirme con el uniforme de la escuela, pantalón negro a cuadros y camisa blanca.

Tomo rápidamente mi leche y le doy una mordida a mi pan, un momento después salgo como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta principal de mi residencia.

Hola Soul-chan-me saludo Blair, la pescadera mientras me observaba correr por su local - no quieres un pescado para el camino – pregunto de manera seductora mientras se lo colocaba entre sus voluptuosos senos.

NO Blair, tal vez sea para otro día –grite mientras corría tratando de contener con todas mi fuerzas la hemorragia nasal que siempre me ocasionaba la sexy pescadera, para después, tropezar con una piedra y caer de cara hacia el piso.

Eso no es cool-

Me levanto de inmediato y sigo con mi carrera hacia el Shibusen, el cual se encuentra prácticamente en la cima de la ciudad, por dios, QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO PONDRÍA LA ESCUELA EN LA CIMA DE LA PUTA CIUDAD, bueno conociendo a la familia del director, quien fundo aquella escuela no me extrañaría tampoco que se encontrara en el fondo del inframundo.

Oye Soul toma, una rosa blanca como siempre – Me grito Mifune el florista de la ciudad mientras me lanzaba aquella flor a mis manos.

Gracias Mifune, agrégalo a mi cuenta – dije mientras corría hacia la escuela, pero no pasaría esto si pusiera mi despertador a la hora correcta, tal ves si a partir de mañana... NO, me enseñaron que no hiciera promesas que no pueda cumplir y esta en lo absoluto, no entra.

RAGNAROK NO LO HAGAS

Voltee a ver al escuchar un grito femenino, en ese instante pude ver como un perro doberman intentaba convertirme en su cena lanzándome una mordedura, que gracias a shinigami-sama pude esquivar, pero no siendo suficiente, empezó a perseguirme mientras observaba a su dueña.

CHRONA LA PRXIMA VEZ AMARRA BIEN A ESTE MALDITO PERRO – Grite con furia mientras pensaba, ahora tenia dos razones por las que correr, para esquivar a ese estúpido perro y darme tiempo para acudir a la cita de siempre y llegar vivo a la escuela antes de que Stein, el maestro de ciencias, me intentara destripar para su clase.

En ese omento mientras me concentraba en mis pensamientos pude sentir como una dura mordida se incrustaba en mi pierna.

Nota mental: No pienses mientras eres perseguido por un maldito doberman que quiere comerte, por que si no, te morderá la pierna.

Me lleva la chin… - dije mientras aguantaba el dolor de aquella mordedura, para después caer al suelo.

Ragnarok no hagas eso – en el piso escuche a la dueña del perro mientras lo retiraba de mi pierna, dejando una marca con algunos orificios de donde emergía la sangre.

Lo siento mucho Soul-kun – dijo ella muy ruborizada mientras hacia rápidas reverencias para disculparse y alejaba al perro de mí pierna.

No tienes por que preocuparte Chrona, la próxima vez cuida que este demonio no se te escape – dije mientras observaba al perro con una mirada asesina y, puedo jurar que el me la correspondía con sus ojos caninos.

Bueno mejor me voy, hasta luego Chrona – Dije para después empezar con mi carrera hacia el Shibusen mientras empezaba a correr, pero con un poco de dolor, causado por aquella mordedura con patas del perro de Chrona.

Di la vuelta a una esquina de la escuela desviándome del camino y entre a una pequeña calle, podía observar las casas y las terrazas que daban la avenida, poco a poco me iba alejando de mi destino en la escuela, pero acercaba más a ella.

Soul-kun, ¿eres tú? - escuche una voz en la terraza de una de las casas, al oírla mi corazón acelero y emboce una sonrisa mientras me dirigía hacia donde se encontraba.

Hola Tsubaki…

De un salto subí a la terraza y me acerque a ella.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, una chica de mi edad que desgraciadamente esta ciega, no puede ver y tampoco puede caminar, siempre esta en la terraza sentada, escuchando el ruido de los pájaros y el viento, intentaron curarla de todas las formas posibles, pero no funciono, no va a la escuela por eso, así que yo soy su único amigo, la conocí un día como este, se me hacia tarde y decidí tomar un atajo, no se si solo fue coincidencia o una obra del destino, pero desde aquel días, aunque se me haga tarde siempre voy a visitarla.

Toma – dije mientras le daba la rosa que había comprado en la floristería., ella la tomo en su mano y comenzó a sentir el tallo y los pétalos mientras olía aquella fragancia que despedía aquella flor blanca.

Gracias Soul-kun, me alegra que me compartas un poco de tu tiempo – dijo para después, extender su mano hacia mi rostro y sentirlo.

No importa Tsubaki, si necesitas algo estaré para ti, por que eso hacen los hombres y eso es cool – dije con una sonrisa.

Jeje gracias Soul-kun – dijo con una sonrisa, aunque ella no podía ver, me alegraba que aunque sea, pudiera sonreír

De nuevo con sus manos, empezó a sentir mi rostro, no me extraño ya que, desde que la conocí siempre hacia eso, pronto, detuvo sus manos en ambos lados de mi rostro y se acerco lentamente a el.

Déjame darte las gracias, Soul Kun – Dijo para después unir sus labios con los míos en un beso rápido, al terminar ella embozo una sonrisa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que yo, estaba en shock por lo que ella había hecho.

Tsubaki, yo…

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando de pronto, de mi bolsillo empezó a sonar mi teléfono celular.

Me disculpas – dije para contestar la llamada.

Moshi moshi

SOUL DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS, TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO EN LA ESCUELA –Era Maka, una de mis mejores amigas, pero un ratón de biblioteca en cuanto a trabajo y asistencia se trataba. – Stein ya amenazo con disecarte si no vienes, así que trae tu trasero aquí.

Esta bien, esta bien, voy para haya – dije de mal humor mientras colgaba el teléfono celular.

Sucede algo Soul-kun – me pregunto Tsubaki con un rostro preocupado.

Nada, ya me tengo que ir a la escuela, si no Stein me va a disecar, pero terminando las clases regresare, ¿esta bien?

Si, te estaré esperando Soul-kun

Bueno me tengo que ir, hasta luego Tsubaki – dije para después bajar por la terraza.

Adiós Soul-kun- dijo ella por última vez mientras me dirigía hacia la escuela y yo embozaba una sonrisa.

Y esta es mi mañana cotidiana y aunque no lo crean, este despertar no lo cambiaria por nada.

Fin.

Notas del autor: hola a todos bienvenidos a este One-shot de Soul Eater, algunas partes de esta historia, están basadas en hechos reales, bueno, basados en la vida diaria que yo tenia en la secundaria, jeje que dicha no.

Apuesto que creían que seria Maka a la quien Soul iba a visitar, bueno, esa era la idea, pero la personalidad de Tsubaki encajaba mas con eso, además de que ya era hora de romper con los cánones, es hora de escribir de otra cosa ¿no lo creen?

Bueno si les gusto, no les gusto y me quieren dar tomatazos, pues denle al botoncito que dice review por favor.

Bueno este escritor novato se despide con un hasta luego

Y un

Sayonara.


End file.
